


Lights in the Dark

by AngelGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGrace/pseuds/AngelGrace
Summary: A world, threatened to vampires, looks to the Order to defend them. Wielding storied blades and practiced in the art of combat, these Vampire Hunters represent the best hope for Humanity.A hope that is well needed, for their foes are ancient, cunning, and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Three hunters find themselves on the cusp of world altering events, none fully prepared for what they will find.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _   
  


_ That blood...it was the others. She knew that. She could feel her blood on the hand clasping the blade, though it was clear that her attack had connected as well. The two were locked in a sort of perverted embrace, waiting for the other to drop. She was really afraid she was going to be the first one to give in...it was so hard not to, but, knowing that that dagger was in her heart, that soon she’d fall… _

_ “Looks like you were...a little too slow.” she whispered in the hunters ear. “My beautiful Star. Fall. Fall into my embrace, forever…” _

______________________________________________________________

Astarielle sat up suddenly, holding her head. “What a strange dream that was... “ she murmured, looking around. The silver cloak of the Order was hanging on a chair nearby, Starlight laid across the seat within easy reach. Just a dream, but it had felt so real. 

Of course, she’d had dreams about vampires before. It was hard not to when your every waking moment was spent either hunting them or planning to hunt them. This dream was different, however; it chilled her to the bone even now. With a sigh and a glance to the clock, she rose up out of her bed, throwing the cloak around her body and strapping Starlight to her side. The sword’s familiar weight comforted her somewhat, but the nightmare still lingered as she went out to do her exercises. 

She wasn’t surprised at all to see Rebecca out there already, with her own personal weapon Pyrra. The bolts barely seemed to touch the silvery bow as she fired shot after shot, each one landing perfectly in it’s place. Both she and Astarielle had joined the Order of the Silver Blade at roughly the same time, but their careers had taken very different paths after that. Rebecca’s silent determination and constant self-challenge had sent her rocketing through the field positions, and she was already leading her own expeditions, unusual for someone who tested into the ranged divisions. There were rumors swirling that she’d soon gain a promotion to field captain, and her kill count was approaching record status for someone her age.

Astarielle, on the other hand, was more reserved in combat, and found herself more comfortable with diplomatic and upkeep work. Of course, those who underestimated her and her sword found themselves with a nasty surprise; while Starlight was a sidesword and therefore didn’t look like much, Astarielle wielded it expertly. Still, her ability to work a room, gentle smile, and stable demeanor had earned her a place among the commanders of the Order, even if that place was usually taking notes or running errands.

Not today, though. Today, she was in the field, overseeing a mission to a small border town. Scouts had reported a few, unconfirmed vampire sightings. Nothing major, but infestations like this needed to be swiftly quashed before the vampires turned enough humans to overwhelm the populace. Simply put, the Order of the Silver Blade was here to flush out the vampires and deal with them quickly, and as quietly as possible. Rebecca was here because of her raw skill, Astarielle was here to keep the townsfolk calm as this was the first sighting of vampires in this part of the country. As for the third officer…

Coming out of the cabin they were using as a command base, Tason ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his cloak. It looked like he was still getting used to it. He was a talented swordsman who had approached the order looking for work as a basic footsoldier. With his aptitude scores, he had been selected as a full hunter, but had yet to receive a personal weapon, partly because he still seemed to be learning his ideal fighting style. Briefly, he hefted a lance, then stepped onto the practice field. “Ladies.” he said, testing the lance again before starting into a series of practice drills. Just like with every other weapon, he showed some skill, but there wasn’t quite the flow between fighter and weapon that a proper hunter should have. It was the hopes of command that doing some fieldwork would help him find his comfort zone. 

With a slight sigh, she prepared to start on her exercises, but it seemed like she wasn’t going to get her chance. The local guard captain was coming around the bend, a concerned expression on his face. Nodding at the other two, she stepped up to speak with him personally.

“I don’t know how you hunters can be so energetic this late in the day.” he sighed, wiping his brow. “I’m just about ready for bed, myself.”   
  
“You know what they say about the early bird, captain. For a vampire, this is early; if we’re going to hunt them, it’s much easier if they’re not all hiding.” Astarielle replied. “Speaking of which, if you’re here…?”

He nodded, fishing a scrap of paper from his armor. “That’s right, the governor just signed off on it. It certainly helps that the three of you are planning on being active at night. I don’t think I need to remind you of this but-”

Astarielle took the paper, holding his hand briefly and nodding. “Discretion. Believe me, we want it as well as you. It’ll take a few days to make sure we uproot them all, but we’ll stay out of the townspeoples way.” she offered a gentle smile that seemed to go a long way towards reassuring the guard.

With a salute, the guard nodded at the three of them. “We’re all praying for your success, Hunters. So far, we’ve been able to reassure the townsfolk that everything is fine, but rumors are spreading.”

“Fear is a vampire’s greatest tool. You’ve already helped us a lot keeping the townsfolk calm.” Astarielle replied. “Now, we’ll make sure your efforts were not in vain.”

With that, the guard headed back towards the barracks, yawning again.

“You have a way with this kind of thing, Star.” a voice behind her got her attention, and Astarielle turned to face Rebecca, who had put her bow away for the moment. When she was out on the hunt, she kept her black hair in a tight braid that wrapped around her head, making her look like one of the warriors of old. “It’s something I’ve said before and it bears repeating. You’re ill suited to be a Hunter. You would do better in a position that allowed you to use that charm of yours.”

With a relaxed smile that came easily, Astarielle turned around properly, resting her hand on the hilt of Starlight. “I won’t lie and say that I don’t wish for a peaceful life. That I would be happier working with people rather than girded with a blade. The threat that the vampires pose, however...” she let out a soft sigh, looking to the horizon where the sun was just sliding out of view. Her town had been small, humble. Paid their dues to the Kingdom, crafted a life for themselves. It wasn’t exciting, but it was home. A home that no longer existed for her. “...people can’t live comfortable lives. If I have the power to help bring an end to the darkness, and I refuse it, then what kind of person am I?”

Tason stepped up to join them, having placed the lance back on the rack. When he had first arrived to apply for the order, he had been carrying a large broadsword, and it was this same weapon that was now sheathed across his back. Unlike Pyrra and Starlight, it didn’t have the ability to bring peace to the living dead, but even a vampire would bleed if you cut it, and his large weapon had disabled more than one vampire, allowing a more experienced hunter to finish the job. “Well spoken, Lady Astarielle. Your reputation is well earned. I, for one, am honored to be serving with you.”

Rebecca nodded her assent, and Astarielle turned her attention towards the town. “I’m glad to be with two reliable friends, as well. For now, considering our lack of information, we’ll have to begin scouting out. Remember; vampires usually rest in old places, ancient locations that allow them to weave their glamors. The town is isolated, and not even a vampire can travel too far on a regular basis; we have the advantage in that there’s a limited number of hiding places. Most of all.” her gaze turned to Rebecca and Tason, intent. “If you locate the vampire’s lair, do not attempt to fight it alone. We know neither its strength nor how many thralls it has.” 

This was standard operating procedure for an unknown vampire, and of course all three of them already knew this. Considering the weight of a hunters mission, and how quickly situations could escalate, it still bore repeating every time. Walking towards the table in the middle of the camp, Astarielle unrolled a map of the town, already marked off into sections. “Don’t rush, either. Obviously, the vampire isn’t going to want to be found, and they have ways of evading us. Be careful, and be through. We’ll meet back here at the end of the night.”

Rebecca and Tason studied the map closely, tracing over the streets and making a note of areas that likely could hide a vampire. Once they had their plan, they packed their supplies, and the moment the last sliver of sunlight slipped below the horizon, the three hunters went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Astarielle’s hand brushed over a doorframe as she passed by it. By now, the moon was high in the sky, and only the barest number of streetlamps possible were lit. The light may be dim, but she didn’t want to start using her lantern unless she had to. The number one goal that she had here was to minimize panic, and in a town already on edge, an unexplained light in a window could spiral into an out of control rumor.

Every so often, her gaze turned skyward, just to be sure. All three of them carried an emergency flare; in her short career, Astarielle had never seen cause to use it, but it still lingered in her mind. A quick response to that flare could mean the difference between life and death for a fellow Hunter. Her hand rested on her own flare as she turned a corner, looking down a long, wide alleyway. This had been one of the areas of interest she had marked out for this part of town. Just a little ways down the alley, there was a door, that led to a small, out of use home. It had once been home to a shaman or witch of some sorts, and the combination of low light and historical use made it ideal for a vampire to hide themselves in.   
  
Slowly, she proceeded down the alley, lifting the small lantern she carried and pressing the button that would spark a flame to fill it. The dancing light cast the alley in sharp relief, deepening the shadows lingering at corners. Her steps slow and careful, she swept the lantern, looking for any signs of recent movement. Everything seemed still, but there was a feeling of unease she couldn’t shake. While most people would dismiss it as superstition, Astarielle knew better: It was a warning. A primal response, deep in her mind. The tingle up a prey’s spine when a predator was near. Her steps slowed. Carefully placing each foot down to make as little noise as possible. 

  
Before long, Astarielle stood before the door, and once again, her hand brushed over the doorframe. “Odd…” she murmured to herself. While the door seemed dusty, there was a few spots where it seemed someone had opened it. Yet-

In a fluid motion and a flash of silver, Starlight was slid out of its sheath, and pointed outward, her gaze intent as she swept over the alley. For a moment, it was still and silent. Just a moment, then a laugh cut across the scene.

“I wasn’t sure what to expect with you, little bird. I had hoped you wouldn’t fall into it. So tell me, what gave it away? I crafted it so well for you.”

That voice...This was clearly the worst case scenario. It was light, carefree, almost curious. Like the owner was studying her, not having decided what to do. “You created a good scene, that’s right. Hit the marks of what I was looking for.” Astarielle was still scanning the area, carefully moving back and around so the alley exit was behind her. “At first blush, it seemed like you were hiding in there...but it’s utterly undefended. A clear trap.”

A slow clapping followed this declaration. “Very good, little bird!” they praised, and from one of the shadows stepped what was very clearly a vampire. She seemed, at first, to be a young woman, her blonde hair neatly brushed and her black dress, trimmed in white, well cared for. There was, however, signs. The stillness of her body as she stood before Astarielle, the cool paleness that stood out in the darkness...and of course, eyes of blood red that carefully appraised the hunter. “You can go ahead and lower your sword, if you like. I have no intention of shedding blood this evening.”

That was so unexpected, Astarielle very nearly did lower her blade. When vampire and hunter crossed paths, it always led into conflict; neither one could afford the other to know their plans. By letting Astarielle live, this vampire was risking bringing down an entire party on her head, and at the same time, Astarielle risked losing the vampires trail, or allowing her time to plan. Holding Starlight in one hand, her free hand drifted down towards the flare, and the vampire “tsk”ed, shaking her head.

“Please don’t. I’d hate to cut this little chat short, but I simply can’t abide outside parties.”

“Alright…” Astarielle replied warily, still with her sword raised and pointed at the vampire. “Clearly, you’re looking for something more than scaring me off your turf. What are you doing here, then?”

Another soft chuckle was the response to this, and the vampire nodded her head a bit. “Just as I thought. You’re predictable in the most delightful ways. Your sword, your body says ‘fight’, but your eyes and words tell a completely different story.” she took a step closer, and Astarielle raised the sword a bit, her grip tightening. Raising a single eyebrow, the vampire took a look at the sword, and then slowly up at Astarielle.

A few moments passed like this. A few moments that, in a fight, would be an eternity, and yet, everything remained still. Finally, Astarielle sighed, and slid Starlight back in the sheath on her hip. Her hand still remained near it, and her eyes remained intent on the vampire.

“Very good, very good. Such things are not conductive to polite conversation.” the vampire remarked with an easy smile. She took another step closer, a pause, then a nod once Astarielle didn’t make a move to draw the sword again. “You’re an odd little bird. Other hunters are sharp, honed, and cold. Not you, no.” she rubbed her chin, studying Astarielle, making occasional “hmm”ing noises.

Astarielle remained silent for a few minutes, still processing the scene. Every other vampire she had encountered had been almost primal. Like beasts, they had come after her filled with fury and a determination to kill. There had been logic, strategy, but she had never felt reason in those battles. This vampire was completely different; had it not been for her sense, and for the few, out of place things, she could almost believe the girl was human. “...why do you keep calling me little bird, anyway?” her tone of voice was more tired than annoyed, curious than concerned.

Tapping the side of her nose, the vampire grinned again. “Ah, that’s a secret. I’ll just coyly say that you’re a cute little thing. So much unlike the others. Good for you. Means the heart keeps beating a while yet.” those words, tossed with a carefree tone, were like ice to Astarielle; a reminder that, the peace of this moment aside, this vampire could kill her on a whim. “So, little bird, tell me something else. If I were to let you go right now, whatever would you do?”

The question was so elementary, Astarielle barely believed the vampire had said it. “...I’d report the sighting, and begin making plans to locate your true lair. This town is not your paddock, to fatten lambs for the slaughter. That is my first and only mission; to end the threat you pose to humanity.”

“Is it?” the vampire drew out the last word, seeming almost disappointed in the response. “I know your sword, little bird.” Astarielle’s breath caught, and slowly, the grin on the vampire’s face widened. “Ah, I see I have your attention now. I knew that I would like you.” In another set of quick little steps, the vampire stood right before Astarielle, lifting a necklace from around her own neck and placing it over Astarielle’s head to let it hang around hers.

Looking down, Astarielle held the necklace in her hand. A silver, crescent moon. It was a simple design, and yet there was no doubt of the purity of the metal. Whatever game the vampire was playing with her, it was more than just a passing whim.

“Do as you wish. I will protect myself and mine, as I am certain you’ll protect yourself and yours.” The vampire moved back slightly to look up at Astarielle. “That…” she tapped the necklace. “Is my gift to you. Freely given, unenchanted. I would be most wounded if you were to callously discard such an honest gesture.”

Allowing the necklace to dangle again, Astarielle nodded once. “I can not, and will not, ignore you feeding on the townspeople.” once again, her hand moved to the hilt of her sword, her expression hardening again.

Shaking her head, the vampire moved away, slowly. “I don’t expect you will, little bird. That’s one of the charming things about you. It’s the reason Starlight choose you. But I want you to ponder something: Why is your sword called Starlight?” the last word hung in the air as the vampire disappeared into the shadows, leaving Astarielle alone in the still night once more.

Slowly straightening up, Astarielle glanced around, then down at the necklace around her neck. Her training, and likely common sense, warned her that it was dangerous and should be tossed to the side, or brought back to camp for study. Instead, she tucked it under her shirt. Starlight...she glanced down at the sword, drawing it forth and studying the blade. Short, made of pure silver, it had no ornamentation, seemingly nothing to distinguish it from other swords. Yet, in her hand, it almost seemed to shimmer in the moons light. “What are you trying to tell me…?” she asked. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the camp. There would be no point in continuing the hunt tonight.


End file.
